The Ukiyo Demon
by yaoilover315
Summary: Inuyasha is going through a series of changes who will be there to lend a helping hand? InuSess yaoi. Possible mpreg in later chapters...or is it? Read and review!
1. Unexpected Changes

**Mah...This is my first fanfic so please be kind. Reviews are appreciated along with constructive criticism. I hope that my readers enjoy the fic, let me know if you will be interested in reading more neh? Enjoy! :P**

Kagome stared into the mouth of the cave. An endless pit of darkness looked back at her. Then she heard it again, that hurtful cry. She winced. She hated to hear him in pain and she hated it even more that Inuyasha would not let her get near. Even though, technically, he had never let anyone get remotely close to him, he would always let the dark haired maiden somewhat closer. Not this time. Inuyasha had isolated himself in a dark cave and would lash out at anyone who tried to enter, including Kagome.

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts as Sango spoke. "I wonder what has caused Inuyasha's sudden desire for solitude."

"Inuyasha has always been a mysterious demon. Whatever the reason may be, I am sure he will tell us what's troubling him when he deems himself ready." Miroku responded.

Kagome nodded in agreement. It was true that Inuyasha would keep whatever he was feeling to himself. He didn't believe in sharing his feeling or troubles with anyone. He felt that it made him appear weak, despite the fact that he was the strongest amongst the group. That's just how he chose to live.

"I can guarantee that this behavior of his is linked to the fact that he had such a hard time growing up on his own like that and being isolated." Kagome thought aloud.

"Even if he is a no good bully, not even Inuyasha deserves to be in this much pain." Shippo added.

"Aahhng!" A pain filled scream echoed from the caves entrance.

The three travelers looked at the cave, sympathy written on all of their faces.

"Kagome…I don't think that I can take much more of this." Shippo stated whipping tears from his eyes.

"Can't we do something?!?" Sango asked holding Kirara close to her chest.

Miroku looked thoughtful for a moment, "Perhaps lady Kaede would have some information that could help us with Inuyasha's current condition." He suggested.

"Good idea Miroku. The sooner we leave the sooner we can return and help Inuyasha." Kagome said as she began packing their things. Within no time the group was on their way to Kaede's village. Before heading off with the others, Shippo ran to the mouth of the cave,

"We're gonna go ask Kaede for help Inuyasha! We'll be back soon!" the little fox demon yelled in his loudest voice.

Inuyasha smiled, he knew that his friends were trying to help, but they could do nothing to ease his pain. They had no idea what he was going through…and he had a feeling that things were only going to get worse from here on in.

"Constant cries of pain you say?" asked the female elder.

"Yes lady Kaede. He has isolated himself in a dark cave and refuses to permit entrance to anyone." The monk explained.

"Aye? Even young Kagome?" Kaede inquired somewhat shocked.

Kagome stiffened. "Inuyasha has refused to be bothered with any of us," she began "including me."

"I see. This is indeed a strange situation. Has lord Inuyasha exhibited such outlandish behavior before?" the elder asked.

"No, not that we know of. And I don't think I have ever heard him in such pain." Sango sighed.

There was a pregnant pause and Kaede looked deep in thought. The others waited for her to voice her thoughts.

"What are you thinking Kaede?" The reincarnated priestess asked.

Kaede continued to shuffle about her little hut opening and shutting scrolls. Frustrated, she turned to her guests and gave them an uneasy look. "I am not completely sure, but Inuyasha's current behavior reminds me of a demons first heat."

"F-first what?!?!?!" Kagome nearly screeched blushing furiously.

"Come child, surely ye must know about animals and demons in heat."

"W-well yeah I do. It's just that…well; I guess I am just having a hard time thinking about Inuyasha in that way." Kagome's last statement causing her blush to spread.

"Kagome, you must remember that Inuyasha is a man. All men, human and demon alike have needs both emotional…and physical." Miroku explained. "Even I find that I must succumb to my desires on occasion."

"Thankfully not everyone is as weak willed as Miroku." Sango spat causing the monk to pout in a corner.

"Young Inuyasha may in fact be entering his first heat. I do admit that it is somewhat late considering his age. Yet we must keep in mind that he is a half demon. Therefore, the developmental stages may be different." The Priestess began, "Our young friend will most likely be going through a series of changes. It is important that we do not press the issue. He will come to us when he is ready. The best thing that we can do is offer our support when it is needed."

The group nodded their heads in agreement as they listened intently. All except Kagome. The time traveler was not sure if Inuyasha would need her at all. The fact that he pushed her way at such a desperate time had hurt the girl more so than she outwardly led on.

Inuyasha realized that he must have passed out from the last shock of pain he suffered due to the fact that he was spread out on the floor. As he struggled to pick himself off of the ground he was assaulted by an all too familiar scent accompanied with something he did not recognize. With great effort, he made his way to the entrance of the cave leaning on the side for support and waited for his unwelcome guest.

In no time he was there, but something was different. His scent was the same and yet…somehow alluring. He closed his eyes and fought back a pain filled cry. He felt Sesshomaru's eyes on him and knew that the elder yukai had sensed his immense pain.

"Look," the hanyou began "I don't know why you are here, but I'm really not in any condition to fight you." He looked at the misleadingly docile demon for a response. He received nothing. "Sesshomaru, I really cannot do this today."

He heard a laugh.

"Inuyasha, this Sesshomaru is not here to fight. I am here for a different motive."

"And what reason is that?" the half demon asked.

"Idiot brother," Sesshomaru chuckled. "Can you not sense the changes taking place? Or are you immune to that intoxicating scent?"

Inuyasha inhaled deeply and was instantly overwhelmed. His knees stated to give out, but something had stopped his harsh impact with the ground. Hel looked up only to meet golden orbs filled with…concern? Inuyasha had to force himself to focus as the owner of said orbs spoke.

"You shouldn't be standing in such a weak state. Where is your resting place?"

Under normal circumstances, Inuyasha would not have lead Sesshomaru to his 'safe haven' but if he was honest with himself, he knew that if he so desired Sesshomaru could have done away with him already.

"Inuyasha, I won't hurt you." Sesshomaru reassured.

The fire rat nodded and motioned inside the cave. He attempted to walk but nearly fell over once again. The elder noticed his half brothers struggle and didn't hesitate to cradle him in his arms.

_Why is he being so pleasant towards me?_ Inuyasha pondered.

The elder of the two noticed a group of leaves piled together as a makeshift bed and placed his brother on them gently before starting a small fire.

"Mmmnyah!" Inuyasha howled.

Sesshomaru was at his side in an instant. "Where does it hurt Inu?"

_Inu?_

Inuyasha tried to speak, but all that came out was a strangled cry. The young lord's eyes were full of compassion as he swept the hair from his face.

"Inu…I can't attempt to ease your pain unless you tell me where you're hurting." His voice was softer than ever. Never had Sesshomaru spoken in such a tone.

Inuyasha's face reddened as he spread his legs. He turned his head in embarrassment at his brothers raised eyebrows.

_Why does the pain have to be there? _He thought.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "I thought as such." He moved between Inuasha's legs and started to remove the cloth of the fire rat.

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing!" Inuyasha yelled, his red cheeks darkening.

"This Sesshomaru must assess the situation if there is any hope of alleviation to the pain." His brother stated matter-of-factly.

Too weak to put up a fight, Inuyasha let his brother do as he pleased. At this point he was willing to do anything just to ease the pain even if only for a moment.

"Just as I thought." Sesshomaru said more to himself than anyone.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked nervously propping himself up on his elbows.

"Your lotus flower has begun to develop. That is what has been causing all the pain. Unfortunately there is nothing that this Sesshomaru can do to help. However, if it is any consolation the pain should be ending within the next few hours."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows in confusion. "My lotus flower being?..."

"Your female sex organs."

"…"

"…"

"MY WHAT?!?!?!?!" Inuyasha yelped clamping his thighs together and backing away from his brother.

"Your female sex organs have started to form." Sesshomaru repeated as he soothed his ears from Inuyasha's sudden outburst.

The younger demons eyes widened, if possible, even more "My f-f-female sex organs…wait…Are you trying to tell me that I'm turning into a chick?!?! That can't be possible"

"On the contrary Inu, it is in fact possible. Though you are not 'turning into a chick' as you put it." The elder yukai chuckled. "Your statement would require you to lose your male sex organs which you are not."

"I'm not going to lose my dick?"

"No."

"But you sai-"

"This Sesshomaru said that your lotus flower was developing."

"And that means I'm getting lady parts."

"Correct, howeve-"

"So I am turning into a chick!" Inuyasha cried out covering his face.

"..however," Sesshomaru began fixing his brother with a stern glare that said 'let me finish or you will get hurt' "you will not lose your male organs. You will just acquire your female sex organs as well."

"You mean to tell me that I'll have both like some kind of freak!?!?!"

"…"

"…"

"There is nothing wrong with being a Ukiyo demon. It is a blessing to be one of the few demons that possess such a trait. Besides, there are not many of our kind left." The western lord spoke rather softly with a bit of color dusting the bridge of his nose.

Ok, now Inuyasha was confused. So he was this Ukiyo demon…type…thing which meant that he had both male and female parts. Well technically he was in the process of acquiring his female genitals, but he could have sworn Kagome had talked about something like this from her biology class. No, those were 'hemodites'…or 'afrodites' or something. And on top of all this, Sesshomaru was acting civil towards him and…wait…

"Our kind?..."

"Yes Inuyasha, _our_ kind."

"So…does that mean…"

"Yes, this Sesshomaru is also a Ukiyo demon. And I would appreciate it if you did not refer to our kind as 'freaks'"

_Well if this isn't awkward I don't know what is_

"Aaahhhoooow!" the hanyou screeched. His eyes widened as he felt something warm and wet trickling down his thigh.

_Scratch that it just got more awkward._

"Inu!" Sesshomaru rushed to Inuyasha's side once he saw the blood.

"What the h-hell is h-happening to meee? Shesshomamaruuu Owwww! I-it h-h-hurts s-sooo b-bad!" tears were streaming down Inuyasha's face. And all he could do was cling onto his brother for support.

_Great! Now he probably thinks worse of me. Just because I can't stand a bit of pain._

Sesshomaru held Inuyasha throughout the entire time. He ran his fingers through his long silver tresses as an attempt to soothe him. Inuyasha was grateful for his comfort and as the time went on his pain subsided. He lay in his brothers arms for a few hours until they agreed it was time to…err...'assess' the situation again.

"Well, the good news is that it looks as if your lotus is in full bloom. You shouldn't be feeling much if any pain throughout the rest of your transitions." Sesshomaru stated leaving his place between the half demons legs.

The hanyou covered himself once his elder was done, "Eh..Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Inu?"

"T-thank you. You could have easily taken advantage of the situation and done away with me. Though I must admit I'm not sure why you chose not to, I am grateful to you."

"I wouldn't do away with you inu. That is not what this Sesshomaru is after." The young lord explained with a smirk before getting up to leave.

"So I suppose that us fighting so violently throughout the years has been nothing but a front?" Inuyasha scoffed following his brother to the mouth of the cave.

"Call it what you must. But this Sesshomaru assures you, all of my actions have meanings behind them. Your comrades are nearing."

Inuyasha's face contorted from confusion to acknowledgement; however, before he could make any sort of inquiry to his brother, Sesshomaru was gone. He sighed as he look down to his blood stained clothes and tried to think how he was going to explain all this to his friends. He would have to think Quick, He could smell their scents drawing nearer. As he turned to head back into the cave a gust of wind blew from the opposite direction his friends were coming.

_That smells really good…was that…Sesshomaru?_

Inuyasha blushed and upon realizing this he brought a hand to his cheek.

_Sesshomaru…Sessho_

The half demon smiled inwardly and turned his back once his friends came into view. Before either of them could say anything he moved inside the cave to rest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome started

The only acknowledgement Kagome received was a falter in his steps before he continued on away from her.

"Give him time Kagome, remember what Kaede said…he will come when he is ready." Sango tried to comfort her friend.

"Yeah…your right. We just have to wait." Kagome tried to smile, however all of her friends noticed the way she gazed at the opening of the cave with longing.

**Love it? Hate it? Review and there shall be hugs and coockies for alll!!!**


	2. Strange behavior

**Mah! Mah! Thank you my pets for the reviews and the encouragement!! Eh… it has come to my attention that a story with the exact same title already exists! What is this? How can this be? But this is life neh? So as we speak…or as I type and as you are currently reading, I am thinking of a new title to my story. If you have any ideas please leave them in your reviews! Any input is always appreciated! **

** Nikki23534:*kiss*hug*kiss* your review inspired this chappy, and a good portion of the next!**

**On to the InuSess UN! :P**

The next morning, when Inuyasha awoke, he was greeted with the aroma of fried fish and rice. He assumed that the others were already up and about and decided to go 'make nice' with everyone. For some reason he was feeling a tad bit guilty about keeping his friends in the dark, but he just wasn't sure how to tell them about what was going on. He decided that he would tell them when the time was right.

"Guys…" Inuyasha began, gaining the attention of his companions "look, I'm sort of…err..I guess I was kind of…um.." he took a breath, "what I'm trying to say is…s-so…sorry. There I said it. Sorry for acting like such a jerk. I really didn't mean to hurt you guys's feeling or anything, I'm just going through some things and I'm not really myself at the moment." Was it just him or was apologizing a hell of a lot harder to actually get out than to think of doing?

Kagome smiled,_ Inuyasha is apologizing without being told to do so! His apologies are almost as rare as the Shikon Jewel itself! _"It's ok Inuyasha we forgive you."

"Yes. We all have our share of bad days. Now, come eat with us, the food is just about ready." Miroku motioned Inuyasha over to a spot in between Shippo and himself.

Inuyasha took his place amongst the group and immediately started to dig in. As soon as he sat down he noticed that Kirara stated to stir in Sango's lap. She raised her head so that her nose was high in the air and her ears fell flat against her head, a clear sign that she was picking up a new scent.

"What's with Kirara?" Kagome asked "do you think she senses another demon?"

"I'm not sure…Shippo do you smell anything approaching us?" Sango asked the little fox.

Shippo followed Kirara's lead and sniffed the air.

"Well?..." Miroku inquired.

"It's not another demon…its familiar. But…it's foreign, and it smells really, really good." The little vixen began, his eyes drooping slightly. Just as he was about to continue, Kirara drew attention to herself by hopping out of Sango's lap and walking around with her eyes closed determined to identify the source of this new scent. Her wandering resulted in her coming face to face with one confused looking Inuyasha. She let out a satisfied yip and crawled into his lap circling around until she was comfortable and resumed her nap.

"Well, uhh w-what was that about?" Sango stammered. She couldn't recall a time when her pet had acted so familiar with anyone aside from herself and Kohaku.

"Inuyasha?" The fox demon started.

"What is it squirt?"

"I-if I move closer to you will you hit me?" everyone in the group was shocked that the young demon actually wanted to be near Inuyasha.

"I won't hitcha…just don't bug me."

"H-hai." came the quiet response.

_Well that was not the answer I was expecting._ Kagome thought.

And with that, Shippo happily moved so that he was curled up in his lap next to Kirara. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were uncertain of what to make of the spectacle before them. The only one who was completely unfazed by the two smaller demons actions was Inuyasha himself. In fact, as the group continued eating he began to absentmindedly run his hands through Kirara's fur causing her to purr.

As the days went by, everyone noticed a change in Inuyasha's behavior. He was distancing himself from his friends only allowing Shippo and the demon pet near his person. He would only communicate with his comrades if necessary or if he was addressed first and during meal times he would sometimes make small talk. The hanyou currently found himself napping in a field with his fellow demons. He nudged them off of his chest waking them and signaling that he was ready to move.

_That's the nice thing about demons…words are not always necessary._ He thought

Once he made his way back to their make-shift camp he informed the others that he smelled a hot spring nearby and was going to bathe. He hadn't had a nice hot bath in a while.(Lets be real for a second as gross as we think it is, we all know that they did not bathe on a daily. I'm trying to be realistic here…well as realistic as I can be.) Rivers were fine during midsummer but as the summer was drawing to an end the temperatures were dropping.

"That sounds like a great idea I shall join you inuya-"

"No!" Inuyasha snapped, cutting the monk off.

"No? Is there something the matter Inuyasha? You have never opposed us bathing together before." He would never admit it, but Miroku quite enjoyed escaping the wrath of the females in their group for a short time. It gave him and Inuyasha some 'male' bonding time. Not to mention he was free to speak as he wished without Sango nearly giving him a concussion for every semi-lewd comment he made.

"Nothing's wrong Miroku. I just…well I need some me time." Inuyasha tried to reason. He knew that he was hurting his friends' feelings but there were some things he had to take care of.

_I can't risk Miroku noticing anything. Hell, I don't even know if I will notice anything but I would rather not find anything new after he does._

"Inuyasha…" Kagome interrupted his thoughts, "don't you think that you have had enough 'me time'?"

_Well it has been a while since the incident at the cave, and I have been kind of distant…but she doesn't know what I'm going through! _Inuyasha thought, brows furrowing.

"We are all worried about you but it's almost as if you don't care! You haven't talked to us unless you had to, and you won't even tell us what's wrong yet you call us your friends. And don't you dare try to say that nothing's wrong, because if there wasn't anything wrong there wouldn't be blood stains on your clothes!"

Everyone stood shocked that Kagome made such an outburst. It was true that Inuyasha had been neglecting his friends but they had all agreed to give him the space he needed, after all none of them had any clue what he could be going through. All except Shippo and the demon cat failed to notice the sudden change in Inuyashas' demeanor. Kirara flattened her ears against her head and whimpered and Shippo held onto her as if sensing a storm.

"Your right Kagome." He chuckled "I shouldn't say that nothing is wrong, but I would think as a _friend_ you would give me the space to work things out. I haven't told you what's going on because I don't want to, and frankly it's none of your goddamn business. And no, I haven't had enough 'me time'. How could I with the way you are always breathing down my neck all the time?! It's always 'Inuyasha this, Inuyasha that' or 'Inuyasha save me'1 give me a break! I have other things to worry about besides you and your pathetic feelings! I would think even a _ningen _could take a hint."

Inuyasha realized his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth.

_Ningen._

However upon seeing the tears in the young priestess's eyes and before he could apologize, he was forced to the ground.

"Sit! Sit sit sit! **SIT**!" and with that Kagome stormed off leaving a stunned looking Sango and Miroku and one pissed dog demon.

(Kagome POV)

'_I would think even a ningen could take a hint.'_

_Inuyasha really called me a…a ningen…how could he? So what if I'm a human? That doesn't mean anything. He has no right to treat me with such disrespect._

No matter what I told myself the tears wouldn't stop. I have cried for Inuyasha so many times in the past, but this is the first time he has said something so hurtful to me. He almost sounded like his brother.

Sesshomaru.

_How could one person possess so much hatred? He hated humans and most demons, he even went so far as to try and kill his own flesh and blood on numerous occasions. Why does he do it, and why did Inuyasha sound so much like his brother just now?_

I shook my head, clearly my mind was playing tricks on me. I just needed to calm down and wait.

_Sooner or later Inuyasha will realize his mistake and come after me like he always does. After all I know that deep down he loves me just as much as I love him and as soon as we find all of the jewel shards, he will give up being a demon to live a normal life with me._

No all I had to do was wait.

(Inuyasha POV)

_Did she really just storm off? Again?!?! Ok I'll admit I was harsh calling her a…ningen. I didn't mean it but I'm sure as hell not going to go after her every time she has a hissy fit and assumes I will follow her._

"Inuyasha…that was a bit harsh don't you think?" Miroku questioned.

I sighed, sure I knew it was harsh but it kinds came out of my mouth before I realized what I was saying. And I hated being wrong. So instead of saying what I thought I said:

"Well she shouldn't have stuck her nose where it didn't belong. I understand that you guys are concerned but this is my business and I will tell you when and _if_ I feel like it." After that statement I headed toward the hot springs. I really just needed to relax. However when I got to my destination, I saw that the spring was already occupied and my eyes glazed over from the scent that attacked my senses.

_Sesshomaru._

(Normal POV)

Sesshomaru was lounging in the hot spring his long silver tresses fanning around him, floating in the water. The streaks of sunlight filtering through the canopy of leaves flattered his nude body, acting as halos, censoring what was possibly too much for one to unexpectedly take in.

It didn't take long for him to acknowledge his younger brothers presence.

"This Sesshomaru does not like to be stalked like prey. Either join me or take your leave Inuyasha."

Inuyasha contemplated what he should do. He still didn't trust the elder yukai, but he did have questions that only Sesshomaru could answer for him. Then on the other hand just because his brother didn't try to kill him last time they met does not mean he wouldn't try something this time.

Noticing the others hesitancy, Sesshomaru chuckled. "This Sesshomaru does not bite young Inu."

"But his poisonous claws _do _sting" Inuyasha mumbles almost incoherently.

He noticed his brother smirk, signaling that he heard his childish response and sensed no danger. He proceeded to disrobe until he reached his pants.

"Getting shy otouto?"

"Oto-wha? Since when do you acknowledge me as anything besides a filthy half breed?"

"That is not important at the moment. Currently the situation at hand is why you are hesitant to disrobe in my presence. Perhaps it is because you fear you are inadequate compared to me?"

_O hell no…did he…did Sesshomaru just insult my manhood?!?!?_

"Watch your mouth! You have never even seen my-"

"If this Sesshomaru is not mistaken, it was three weeks prior that I was between your legs."

"Between my…"

_Why did he have to say it like that? _ Inuyasha screamed in his head as he felt heat rush to his cheeks.

"Come now Inuyasha. Where ever did you get such a perverted mind?"

The half demon could practically sense the snide smirk making its way onto his brothers' face.

"Me? If anyone is a pervert it's you!" He stated as he dropped his pants and quickly joined his brother, causing a small ripple throughout the spring.

"…"

"…"

_What are we suppose to talk about? We have never really had a conversation that doesn't revolve around us killing each other."_

"Have you explored your newly acquired parts yet?"

"…"

"…"

"HAVE I WHAT?!?!?"

"Have you expl-"

"I heard what you said!"

"If you heard what I said then why did you act as if you didn't? This Sesshomaru finds it tedious to repeat."

"Of course I haven't..err…done that."

"Why not? There is nothing wrong with self exploration."

"That's just weird!"

"How else do you expect to become acquainted with your new additional parts?"

"…."

"What was that?"

"I said, I was hoping you would tell me everything I needed to know."

Inuyasha turned his head away from his elder in embarrassment. Suddenly he found himself pinned against a large boulder with Sesshomaru a hairs breath away.

"Well then little brother, perhaps you should begin calling me sensei."

But before Inuyasha could make any type of smart remark he was overwhelmed by a sudden potent aroma and his lids fell to half mass. The last thing he saw coherently was that smirk. Inuyasha had a feeling that he was going to despise that smirk.

**Jah chapter 2 is finished! I had no idea I was going to update so soon, perhaps it was due to the support I had. Thanks for the awesome reviews! I hope you all enjoyed the continuation of this story. Review and perhaps I will be inspired to write more!!!**

**1-Haha I just thought of those old adult swim commercials 'Inuyasha!' 'Kagome!' 'Inuyasha!' 'Kagome!' it's like either Kagome stop getting in trouble or die and save us all the aggravation. **


	3. Mistakes?

**Sorry if I offended any Kagome lovers in the previous! Gomen gomen! But what can I say about her…eh…I'm not really a fan. To me she is just a spoiled brat that abuses her power over Inuyasha. 'Sit sit sit…blah.' Meh, still can't seem to come up with a new name but it's only been a few days do not fear my pets!!! With time I shall give birth to a new title for this fic!**

**Reviewer of the day: ****Little-monstr**** *luvvsss!* thank you for the reviews yeh!**

**Mah! Mah! InuSess time!!!**

Everything was surrounded by a pink haze and Inuyasha could barely make out what was going on around him.

"Who would have known that my pheromones would have affected you so much." The western lord chuckled deeply.

_So that is coming from Sesshomaru…but why does his scent make me feel so woozy? I feel as if I can't control any of my limbs. This is not good, especially since he has me pinned like this._

Inuyasha's face contorted signaling his confusion over his less than mobile limbs. He struggled to bring his hands to Sesshomaru's chest in an attempt to push him away but his mind seemed to have gotten sidetracked

_I never noticed how sculpted Aniki's chest was._

The hanyou's eyes bulged. _Eh? Since when do I call Sesshomaru aniki?!?!_

"Why Inu, it looks as if you are having an inner battle with yourself. That cannot be too pleasant, allow this Sesshomaru to ease your tension."

The western lord began to trail his hands along the younger half demons arms, snaking their way towards his shoulders and his nape. He then tilted Inuyasha's chin so that he had a full view of his face. Inuyasha's eyes were lidded to half mass, beads of sweat had begun to form on his brow, and his pouty lips were separated allowing small pants to pass through. The Youkai couldn't help the low growl that reverberated throughout his chest and he moved his thigh in between the younger's legs causing his eyes to momentarily widen and release a small whimper. The demon lord was pleased to find that with just a few simple touches, a semi hard length greeted his thigh.

Sesshomaru leaned in, aligning his mouth with Inuyasha's ear, "Lesson one…foreplay."

"F-foreplay?"

"Yes otouto, foreplay. It is a type of sexual stimulation that takes place before intercourse."

"Inter…course"

Sesshomaru chuckled. _Exactly how naive are you little brother?_ He licked his lips before tracing his tongue along the pinna(1) and nipping the lobe causing the young Inu to shudder.

"That Inu-ya-sha, is a lesson for another time. Now, seeing as you are merely a pup, we shall start with basic anatomy."

Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru trace his jaw line with his mouth stopping just short of his lips. They could feel each other's breath against one another's lips. He felt the barest of brushes against petal soft lips. Inuyasha tried to lean into the slight touch only to result in a sudden retreat of contact all together. This happened two more times before Inuyasha realized Sesshomaru was doing it on purpose.

_Why the hell does he keep doing that? Hold still damnit I'm trying to kiss you Sesshomaru! _-Eyes widening-_...Why the heck do I want to kiss him?!_

Upon seeing the sudden shock on his prisoners face Sesshomaru released more of his pheromones into the air quickly replacing the once surprised expression to one of lust. He applied the smallest bit of pressure to the hanyou's lips in the form of a chaste kiss. Sesshomaru pulled away only slightly, their lips still connected, and mouthed the word 'lips' before kissing him again with only a bit more pressure.

"Lips." He whispered to his trembling half brother.

"Lips." Inuyasha repeated.

"Very good shoogakusei(2)"

Sesshomaru 'sensei' then rewarded his pupil with a full kiss sucking momentarily on his lower lip. The hanyou felt something moist touch his lips, he moaned a little at the thought of what it could be. He then felt said appendage outlined the seam of his lips.

"Tongue." Sesshomaru pressed.

"Tongue."Inuyasha said opening up for his brother.

_What is wrong with me? Why am I doing this? _Inuyasha's thought process was cut short when he felt his brother's tongue make contact with his own. It was almost as if he was being coaxed to play along. He began to tentively lick back. The young half demon allowed his brother to explore his mouth teeth and gums, never before had Inuyasha felt like this. Sesshomaru's exploration of his mouth was fierce and dominating. He felt helpless. He felt exposed. He felt…violated…and he loved it.

Inuyasha pulled away, and Sesshomaru felt a minor wave of panic run thru his veins, reading himself to release more of his attracting scent, but was surprised when he felt a sharp nip on his neck and forcing him to release a miniscule gasp.

"Sensei..." He felt more than heard the word breathed into his elfin ear.

"Hai shoogakusei?"

"Naosara sensei." Heat rushed to Sesshomaru's nether regions.

"Naosara?...You wish for this Sesshomaru to give you more?"

"H-hai."

"Very well, repeat after me Inu."

Sesshomaru gifted his brother with another kiss before his lips began their sinful traveling. Lips ghosted over the half demons neck kissing along his collarbone. Hot breath dusted his chest and warm wet heat engulfed his left nipple as his right was worried by dangerous claws. Inuyasha's panting increased and a brilliant flush filled his cheeks.

"Areola." stated the deep voice.

"Areola" came the breathy reply.

Inuyasha's body was aflame. His hypersensitive skin caused every touch to become magnified. He was struggling to breathe and had to force himself to respond to his brother when he spoke, less he stop his ministrations.

_Oh Kami, I would surely die if he stopped._

He felt that sinful tongue tracing his taunt stomach and his muscles twitched involuntarily. Sesshomaru dipped his tongue into Inuyasha's belly button repeatedly. He traced the outline and continued. The fire rats breath hitched, he was sure that this last action was a sign of what was to come.

"Abdominals."

"A-ab...abdominals."

The western lord lifted Inuyasha so that he lay on a smooth rock on the edge of the spring. His hands glided along the perfectly firm extremities that were his brother's legs capturing an ankle and bringing it towards his lips. He worshiped the leg from ankle, to calf, to thigh, lounging in the glory that was his 'students' pants and moans.

"Ah!...Sessho-"

"Sensei."

"Sen-..ah! Hah-ah Sensei!"

Upon reaching the general area of his final destination, Sesshomaru had to force himself to repress a moan. There before him lay the most beautiful scene that he could imagine. Inuyasha was dressed in a full body blush, not from embarrassment but from arousal. The young lord could smell the arousal radiating off of his playmate, he closed his eyes and released a drawn out growl. A thin layer of sweat was the only thing that assisted in dressing his brother. Long pallid tresses were strewn on the ground around Inuyasha's head. And his face held promise of what he wished even if the Inu demon himself did not.

"Hip"

"Hi-hip."

"Pelvis…" Sesshomaru found himself becoming breathless as he continued adoring the body before him, though he was not sure why.

"Pelvi-ah."

Sesshomaru bit into the skin earning a whimper from Inuyasha.

"Try again otouto. Pelvis." He reprimanded.

Inuyasha focused as much as he could on his words. Ignoring the slight stinging sensation being caused as his brothers fangs pierced his skin. "G-omen Sensei. Ah….p-pelvis."

Sesshomaru's eyes wandered to the length that was placed before him at long last. It stood proud against his brothers body nestled neatly in between his legs. _Who would have thought Inuyasha would be one for hair removal._ He eyed the head of the organ, it was glistening with precum seeping through the slit making it appear as if it was crying for Sesshomaru's touch. Despite popular belief, Sesshomaru could be a sympathetic and giving person. Thus being said, who was he to deny such a beauty its desires? He gave the head a tentative lick before sweeping his tongue along the shaft as if bathing it as a mother would her pup.

"Ahng! Sen-sei!" Inuyasha clenched his eyes closed and bit his lip. Somewhere, in the depths of his subconscious, the young Inu felt something trying to come forth, instigating his excitement to go further.

"Shoogakusei, this Sesshomaru demands you eyes to remain on him for the remainder of this lesson."

Inuyasha sat up and locked eyes with his elder. Seeing the golden orbs a brilliant yellow, he found himself mesmerized and his senses heightened even further than what they normally would. The first thing he noticed was the way Sesshomaru's silver hair flowed over his shoulders and down his back streaming on the surface of the water as if it was dancing. His normally stoic and impassive expression discarded and replaced with a lust filled gaze and kiss swollen lips. He found his eyes trailing a bead of water down the neck in front of him journeying to trace a well sculpted pectoral and run off of a hardened bud. However, before that droplet could fall into the obis that was the spring surrounding them, Inuyasha leapt forward to capture it with his tongue.

"Hah!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, _Did that come from…me?_

The yukai wasn't the only one surprised by the noise that left his mouth, Inuyasha's eyes took on a red hue and a heavy scent of arousal swept through the elder demon and he let another moan slip. Hearing those sounds being released from his beloved _sensei's_ lips urged the hanyou on.

Suddenly a deep baritone voice broke through, "Does sensei want to play that badly?"

Sesshomaru was, for once in his life, in complete and utter shock. _Where is my innocent little koi? And where did this sudden demonic energy come from?_

Inuyasha reversed their positions and straddled the surprised young lord. He lent down over his brother with his hair falling into place, acting like a veil to hide the bruising kiss he laid upon unsuspecting lips.

A muffled "Inu?" made its way out between the kisses as the two battled for dominance.

"You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun did you Sessho?" He smiled, "Besides that aphrodisiac like pheromone of yours almost had me spineless." Inuyasha then ground their naked hips together and they groaned simultaneously. "Two can play it that way _Seeeennnssseiii._"

Just as he promised, The hanyou released his own scent and upon first inhaling the delicious aroma Sesshomaru's pupils dilated impossibly before narrowing to mere slits his claws lengthened and the markings along his body darkened and became jagged. He gripped the younger's hips with bone crushing force. Their lower regions came in contact once more and Sesshomaru howled out. He felt himself losing control but he didn't care. He hadn't felt this good in a century at least, and they hadn't even gotten to the best part. He felt hot breath ghost across his ear and listened intently for what his brother wanted to say.

"A-aniki? What is intercourse?"

_Oh…My my Inu you are a little tempting dish aren't you? Using an innocent voice like that..hmm ill play your little game. If only for a moment._

"Well otouto, Intercourse is an act carried out for pleasure involving penetration."

Inuyasha 'hmmd', "And exactly where do you plan to penetrate me dear brother?" Just as the faux innocent voice had appeared it had disappeared. The demonic sinfully sensual voice was back, although now Sesshomaru could feel claws digging in his shoulders. That, along with his 'former students' words were causing his need to twitch violently.

"Well," Sesshomaru began, "This Sesshomaru had planned to-"

But before Sesshomaru got the chance to voice his plans, He felt a white hot heat envelope his hardness.

"Oooh Ka-kami" The western lord stuttered.

"Nya hah-ah…i-is th-this what you had in mind sensei?" Inuyasha had impaled himself on Sesshomaru's engorged member, not feeling the pain due to his immense state of arousal.

That was all it took for Sesshomaru to lose what little restraint he had left. He lifted the young Inu's hips and thrusted up as he fell.

"Ahaaang!"

"Hn."

They soon found a rhythm, matching each others' fierce thrusts making the air surrounding them thick with the scent of sweat and sex. Their moans and howls echoed throughout the forest, and did not go unnoticed by many, including a group of travelers who was missing one important member.

(ShippoKagomeSangoMiroku)

"Eh…d-d-did anyone else h-hear a demons' howl?" asked a nervous looking kit (Thank you Inumimi1)

"I heard it to. Ugg! That good for nothing Inuyasha! Where is he? What's gonna happen if that demon finds us and he's not here to help us?" asked an angry Kagome.

"Now, now Kagome stay calm. We are more than capable of defending ourselves if the need should so arise."

"Miroku is right," The demon slayer began "besides remember what Kaede said, Inuyasha is going to need his space on occasion. In reality none of us have any idea about what he is going through."

"That's because he won't tell any of us a damn thing!"

Miroku and Sango sighed and exchanged knowing looks. If Kagome kept this attitude up there was no way Inuyasha would ever confide in her…or return her love for him.

(SesshomaruInuyasha)

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were both almost at their limit. Their thrusts became more critical and the tunnel to that white light was getting nearer and nearer. Inuyasha flattened his body against his older brothers and moaned as his neglected length became sandwiched in between their sweaty bodies. Both sets of red eyes locked speaking to each other without the use of words and they met halfway for a passionate kiss. During the kiss, something snapped within the two demons and in a state of urgency Sesshomaru Raised Inuyasha off of his length, flipping him so that the side of his face was in the dirt and his hips were raised for the taking. Inuyasha raised his head and Sesshomaru growled his red eyes replaying his need for Inuyasha to obey. The hanyou flattened his ears in submission and resumed his position only to arch his back almost impossibly bow-like as Sesshomaru drove into him at an entirely different angle, almost as if he was in an entirely different passage.

It didn't take long for them to reach their climaxes. Inuyasha came first, white ribbons landing on the earth under him, tightening his grip around the demon lord and triggering his release as well. As Sesshomaru came he dug his claws into Inuyasha and propelled himself deeper into him than had had been the entire time they were intimate. Inuyasha yelped in pain trying to get away and was stilled by his seme's harsh bite on the shoulder. Upon feeling the bite, Inuyasha calmed down and awaited the time when their bodies would no longer be forced together.(3) In an attempt to comfort his uke, Sesshomaru licked at the wound he inflicted nuzzling him to assure he meant no real harm. Once Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru soften and pull away he turned to him and marked the neck that was bared to him before soothing the abrasion with his tongue. As soon as he was done he fell back to the floor unconscious.

Sesshomaru's eyes returned to normal and he brought a hand to his neck in order to inspect the stinging sensation. He went to the water and upon seeing his reflection; he scrambled to look at Inuyasha's shoulder blade. His eyes went wide and he sighed as he looked upon the small trickle of blood running down a sculpted thigh.

_Well, that lesson didn't go nearly as I had planned it. Inuyasha you may kill me yet._

(1)- outer ear (that's actually how you say it in English lol)

(2)-student on an elementary school level (not in any way saying that Sessho is a pervy demon, just that little Inu is as pure as a child and Sesshomaru-sensei will gladly educate him in the subject of deviance.)

(3)-if anyone has bread dogs or seen dogs mate you know what just happened.

**Meh! Meh! My first lemon! Like? Don't Like? Honest reviews yeh? Sorry I took a few days I wanted to do a good job and I had a friend teasing me lol**

**Tachi: I did not!**

**Yaoi lover315: Ai Tachi yu ly to my ppls!**

**Tachi: Dum Fuk.**

**Yaoi lover315: Tachiiiii! Y yu so mean to meh!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. Kagome's Misconception

**Mah! Don't hate meeeee! I know that it has been a while since I updated but it is not my fault I swear! If you need a target to point the blame at, allow me to guide you in the right direction. Blame college professors! The ones that want to assign research papers and use confusing terms in their corrections! I mean for the love of yaoi what is a comma splice?!?!? My poor brain has been pummeled with work and math that I do not comprehend. Thus forcing my InuSessness to fade for days and leave me in a yaoi-deprived coma. Fear not my pets! I have just taken the antidote!!! And due to my new inspiration that picture I promised is complete! If you want to see leave me your email in a pm and I will send it to you!**

**Reviewer of the da****y: ****Kurogawa Yumi****! Thank you for your praise! Haha you have semi-inflated my ego even more! **

**And props to: Toni (anf600), and ****Inumimi1**** for their observation skills! If there was any confusion as to what exactly just happened in the previous chapter hopefully this settles all inquiries!**

**InuSess!!!!!!!!!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

Golden eyes opened and were met with equally bullion eyes. Inuyasha looked down at himself to find that he was already dressed and didn't feel any grime from their previous activities on himself. He came to the realization that Sesshomaru must have washed his body causing him to blush at the thought. An akward air surrounded the brothers and neither was sure how to break the silence. Fortunately, or unfortunately rather, a familiar voice was heard.

"He can't be too far Miroku. His scent is getting stronger. Wait…I think…I think Sesshomaru is there too!"

_Shippo_. Thought Inuyasha. _He can't see us together! Surely they will jump to conclusions and think that I am in trouble. But it will look suspicious if I tell them to leave him alone, and I can't very well tell them what happened! This is not good._

"Over here Miroku! Inuyasha!"

_Kuso! _

What the half demon failed to realize was that Sesshomaru could sense his anxiety and took it upon himself to relive him of his frustrations. Before Inuyasha could notice he swiftly and silently took his leave.

"Inuyasha! Explain yourself!" The monk scolded.

"R-really Miroku this is not what you might think!"

"Oh really? So are you trying to tell me that you did not desert us for an entire night without telling us where you were going or how long you were going to be? Do you have any idea how concerned the girls were especially Kagome?"

"Miroku I swear it's no-…wait what?"

Inuyasha turned and looked around…Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. _ Where did he go?_

"Save your excuses Inuyasha. Explain yourself to Kagome as she 'sits' you into oblivion."

"Hai."

"I don't care Inuyasha, I am not going to save yo-…did you just agree to explain yourself?"

"I suppose I did…though not entirely. I understand that I was wrong and caused you all to worry. Gomenasai."

Miroku was shocked to see the hanyou actually bow as he apologized. _There is definitely something wrong with Inuyasha._ He said to himself.

The walk back to the campsite was fairly quiet. Miroku was contemplating the many things that could be wrong with Inuyasha and Shippo was skipping along sniffing at random things as usual. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was having an inner battle with himself.

_I slept with Sesshomaru... Sesshomaru is my half brother. I slept with Sesshomaru…my half brother. I slept with my brother. But I liked it, or at least I think I like it. I don't remember much…I wonder why that is. Oh…my…kami…What if he drugged me! There is no way I would have willingly had s-(gulp )sex with him! Ewwww! Well, not eww exactly. I mean he it's not as if he is unattractive. He's tall with that milky complexion. Long silky silver strands that caress his strong shoulders and cascade down that toned back, and barely cover that taut firm ass of his._

"Inuyasha, are you okay your nose is bleeding…" The young kit asked looking quite concerned, causing Miroku to let out an amused chuckle. _Inuyasha must be having perverted thoughts._

"My wha-…OH CRAP!" he exclaimed quickly rubbing away at his nose attempting to rid himself of the crimson liquid. 

_Well that was embarrassing. Well I guess that solves the question of whether or not I'm attracted to him. So that means…I have no problem with the fact that I slept with my brother…Man I really am messed up._

Upon this realization the young Inu demon gave a forced sigh and hung his head. Once the three made it back to camp Sango and Kagome easily picked up on Inuyasha somber mood. Both of them were wondering what was causing their comrade to feel so dejected. However no one wanted to ask, fearful that he would have another outburst like last time.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha began, "may I speak with you?"

"Uh…yeah, sure Inuyasha."

The two walked a short ways in hopes of putting some distance between them and the rest of the group. Inuyasha knew that he could trust the other two but he felt as if he owed some sort of explanation to Kagome after the way he had treated her. They came upon a small clearing in the forest and sat on a fallen tree. Kagome broke the silence that had enveloped them.

"Inuyasha, what is it that you wished to speak to me about?"

He took a deep breath. "Well first of all, I owe you an apology. I am really sorry about calling you a…well that. I think of you on a much better level than that…forgive me?"

Kagome looked into hopeful shining eyes and nodded vigorously, though she wasn't able to process much after hearing the words 'I think of you'. Currently she was trying to process exactly what those words could mean.

"Kagome?"

"Oh sorry Inuyasha, of course I'll forgive you. Though to be honest it's hard for us to understand when you don't tell us what's bothering you. We're your friends you can trust us." She placed a hand over his and gave it a squeeze. "You can trust me."

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Alright Kagome, what I am about to tell you is strictly between the two of us, is that understood?"

"Of course." The young priestess answered. However inside her mind, a little Kagome was dancing around with pompoms.

"Well…this isn't easy for me to say so I'm just going to get it all out at once." He looked towards the ground and began fiddling with his robes. "I'm going through some…err…_changes_…and um…I guess that I am still not use to them. And because of the…_changes_, I have been a bit on edge, which is probably why I lashed out at you the way that I did. Recently it has come to my attention that once I have…I mean once I engage in certain activities, I am able to calm myself."

"Calm yourself…?"

"Uh, yeah."

_What does calming himself have to do with his heat?_ Kagome pondered. _If anything wouldn't he be feeling tension, as in sexual tension? Wait…what if that's what he meant when he said on edge! Oh Kami it is!_

Inuyasha looked in Kagome's direction to see a fierce blush coloring her cheeks which in turn caused him to blush as well. _Well I guess she figured it out._

"So…um…when you _calm_ yourself…do you feel relieved?"

"Well…yeah. It's like a huge weight has been lifted off of my shoulders and I can just forget about everything going on around me," the half demon found himself thinking back to the previous night, forgetting who he was talking to. "It's like I get lost and I'm surrounded by white heat that envelopes my body. And the feeling is like nothing I could have imagined."

Kagome felt her blush deepen and was sure that said blush was traveling down her neck._ Is he talking to me about…what I think he is?!?! Wait...how would he know the feeling? Unless he…no he couldn't have!_

"And to have someone's arms wrapped around you when you fall asleep…" as soon as the words left his lips, Inuyasha whipped his head around to be faced with a very pissed looking Kagome.

"INUYASHA! SIT!"

* * *

As the days went on, things seemed to get even stranger. Shippo and Kirara refused to leave Inuyasha's side. It's not that anyone had a problem with it, it was just the different attitudes that the two exhibited around him Kirara acted as somewhat of a bodyguard, though no one was sure why. If anyone in the group needed protection it certainly wasn't Inuyasha, and Shippo acted like a little puppy following Inuyasha around wherever he went. The most astounding change of events was that Inuyasha allowed this behavior and treated Kirara as a loyal protector and Shippo as if he was his own kit. There were time when Kirara would purr happily as the hanyou absentmindedly ran his hands throughout her fur and scratched under her chin as if it were a reward for good work, and at night Shippo would be found curled up next to Inuyasha with a protective arm firmly secured around him.

It wasn't until almost two weeks later that Inuyasha began to act even stranger. He refused to let Shippo out of his sight and worried over the simplest things. He would scold Kagome for giving him too many sweets and insisted he needed more nutrition. Inuyasha himself was soon refusing to eat any of Kagome's 'ninja food' saying that it upset his stomach. As they were sitting down for a dinner that consisted of roasted fish and rice. Inuyasha found himself being overcome with a feeling of discomfort. He started to break out into a cold sweat though his entire body felt hot.

"Inuyasha are you okay?"

"Yeah Shippo, I'm fine."

"But your face is red and your sweating…are you hot or something…and your giving off a really sweet scent."

The last part of Shippo's statement drew the eyes of everyone to Inuyasha. In a state of embarrassment he refused to meet their gazes. It was bad enough that Kagome knew what was going on with him but he was sure that now, thanks to Shippo, everyone knew what was going on with him.

"E-excuse me." He mumbled weakly before heading into the forest.

The group sat there and watched the half demons retreating back not sure of what to do. Each had different thoughts going through their head. While Sango and Miroku's thoughts ran along the lines of concerned friends, Kagome had other plans.

Putting on her most sincere voice she stated. "I think I'll check on him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" the demon slayer voiced.

"I agree with Sango Kagome, don't you think this would be one of those times where he may need his space?"

"Look, Inuyasha didn't want me to say anything but he actually told me himself what was going on."

The monk was shocked, "He told you about his heat?"

"Yes and he uh…told me how to 'relieve' it as well."

"Relieve it…you don't mean…"

"Yes Sango. In order to calm himself as he put it he has to…get rid of the built up tension." Kagome explained

"If you don't mind me asking, exactly how do you propose to help him Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"That is between me and Inuyasha." And with that the reincarnated priestess followed after Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't have a clue where he was going but he knew that he needed to get away. His body was on fire and was aching to be touched. The problem was that he wasn't sure how to relieve such an ache. Playing with himself would not do him any good he was sure of that. And it wasn't as if there was anyone at his disposal to help him. And if he was completely honest with himself, the truth of the matter was that he only wanted one person.

_Sesshomaru._

As soon as he thought the name a wave of pleasure raked over his body and he let a small whimper escape. A spot on his neck began to burn in a painfully pleasurable way, when he went to touch it he fell to his knees. The spot was so sensitive that in his state of immense arousal just touching it urged him on further to find release. Oh how he wished his brother was here. He wanted to feel those strong hands grasping at his body. He wanted to feel them holding his hips so tight that they were sure to leave bruises. Inuyasha slumped up against a nearby tree too weak to stand. A slight movement caught his eye and he brought his hands to his stomach and released a menacing growl. Slowly Kagome stepped into view. Once the hanyou realized who it was he let his guard down.

_Why am I holding my stomach? _Inuyasha pondered looking down at his hands. He looked up at Kagome wondering why she had followed him. Clearly she knew what was going on with him now and a time like this would be one of those times when he needed his space. He needed to be touched. He needed Sesshomaru.

"Ah.." thinking his brother's name was causing his neck to burn and his body began to shake.

When Inuyasha let that small noise escape, Kagome knew what she had to do. She met Inuyasha's line of sight before she proceeded to undress in front of him.

_I refuse to let him settle his needs with anyone other than me. After all, I love him and he loves me. He just needs a push in the right direction._

Inuyasha was too lost in his pleasure induced haze to realize what was happening in front of him until he felt Kagome's presence right in front of him.

"Kagome…don-" Inuyasha tried to voice his disagreement, but it was too late. Kagome closed the distance between them by sealing their lips together and pressing her naked body against his clothed one.

Inuyasha instantly drew his hands to Kagome's shoulders and tightened his grip.

_Yes! He wants this I knew he did!_

Unfortunately for Kagome her joy was short lived. As soon as Inuyasha gripped her shoulders he launched her off of him and placed a hand over his mouth. A look of shock and betrayal took place on his face.

"Inuyasha I just want to help." She stated before getting up and walking back over to him.

Upon seeing her entire body in its nude state, Inuyasha turned his head. Kagome misleadingly took the action as one of shyness and made to turn his face back to hers before she heard the unmistakable sound of retching.

Inuyasha had thrown up. Inuyasha had thrown up after seeing her naked body.

Kagome wasn't sure whether she should comfort her sick friend or be highly offended. But before she could make up her mind about how to handle the situation, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Get your revolting excuse of a body away from my mate."

* * *

**Meh! Ok maybe that was a little mean *giggle* I mean I'm sure that poor Kagome was mortified *giggle* If only I could make it so such a thing did not happen to her…pfft (laughs at Kagome's humiliation) Please that stupid girl deserves it. I mean how many times has she molested Inuyasha? All of those 'kisses' and 'caresses' that she gives him in order to calm him down when he is in his full demon form. Yeah right! Skank!**

**Again I apologize if I offend any Kagome fans but at this point it should be known that I see her has an insect that needs to exterminated, for she is in the way of a beautiful relationship.**

**I hope you all enjoyed my latest installment. And please don't hate me for not updating sooner. I am going to try to at least put up one chapter a week! *kiss*hug*kiss***

**Review/and if you send your email in a pm your reward shall be a smexy InuSess pic!!!!!!!!**


End file.
